Winter's End
by Daddyscowgirl94
Summary: It has been ten years since the Four Sovereigns have come to Narnia - ten prosperous years, during which a peace unlike any time before has settled over the known world. Tonight, the Kings and Queens celebrate this peace, with a grand ball to honor both the lives saved and the lives lost during the Battle of Beruna. One-shot, bookverse. Pevensie-fic, no slash. Rated K.


***I am currently (as of 2/02/2013) looking for someone who would be willing to Beta different (mostly) one-shots dealing with the Chronicles of Narnia. Updates are definitely going to be sporadic, maybe even non-existent sometimes, but I am just looking for someone who can be available whenever. PM me if you're interested! Thanks!***

**C.S. Lewis owns all canon characters, names, locations, and scenarios. Credit for the creation of the land of Narnia also belongs to C.S. Lewis. Any _original_ characters, names, locations, and scenarios are my own.**

_Summary:_ **It has been ten years since the Four Sovereigns have come to Narnia - ten prosperous years, during which a peace unlike any time before has settled over the known world. Tonight, the Kings and Queens celebrate this peace, with a grand ball to honor both the lives saved and the lives lost during the Battle of Beruna. One-shot, bookverse. Pevensie-fic, no slash. Rated K._  
_**

* * *

_The lights of Cair Paravel could be seen far and wide, in any direction. They served as a lighthouse to any ship off the Narnian coast, though very rarely had the windows gleamed so brightly as tonight. All of Narnia's citizens had been cordially invited to join the Kings and Queens for the celebration of the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Beruna, and the liberation of Narnia. Beasts and Humans alike had been arriving since the beginning of the week, as had exotic cuisines and performers. Many of the Narnians present had never before tasted the tangy sherbet of Calorman, nor the sweet cream which hailed from Archenland. The beer, available to all interested parties, had been brewing all throughout the Long Winter, to the North in Ettinsmoor._

_The past ten years had been prosperous for Narnia. Under the reign of Peter Wolfsbane, the realm had flourished. Peace had been wrought – a peace that had never before been seen in Narnia. Commerce had resumed between Narnia and her sister, Archenland. King Lune had even invited the Kings and Queens to the naming of his twin sons, Cor and Corin. Even the cruel, dark-skinned Calormenes had been friendlier to the wild country than history had recorded. _

_Inside the Cair, the afore-mentioned Kings and Queens of Narnia were just making their grand entrance; the lively estampie slowly dwindled, until there was not a noise in the assembly. The Great Hall grew completely still, all attendees turned to catch a glance of their hosts. _

_After a full minute of complete silence, there was a very sudden and very great fanfare. Many of the guests jumped, taken by surprise. All eyes turned to the grand wooden doors, which were slowly opening outward to reveal a long, dark corridor. Those of noble status, or the servants who lived and worked in the Cair itself, knew that these were the doors through which the Kings and Queens would enter. All held their breaths in anticipation, uttering not a single word till the music had died down. _

_To the great disappointment of the crowd, the figure who entered the ballroom was not one of the Monarchs about which such excitement had been worked up. Indeed, it was not even human. Grumbles could be heard throughout the room; everyone knew and loved the faun, but it was not Tumnus that they longed to see. _

"_My dear friends," he began, his voice much more powerful than what one would have thought for such a diminutive creature, "On behalf of the Royal Court, of the Great Council, and of the Kings and Queens themselves, I welcome each and every one of you, and hope that you enjoy the festivities. A special welcome to our foreign dignitaries – King Lune of Archenland and company, as well as Prince Rabadash and his father the Tisroc's courtiers. Welcome, all! Please enjoy the celebration!" The faun waited for the applause to die down – disgruntled as they were at the tardiness of their rulers, the Narnians were still proud of their beloved country. The faun continued, "Now that the introductions have ended, I am proud to present…"_

"_Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia!" Lucy stepped out of the shadows, her smile radiating a light of its very own. The dark blue fabric of her dress shimmered against the setting, putting the Sea itself to shame. Her hair, hanging all but free, tumbled down her back in flaxen curls which gleamed like honey caught in the sunlight. She was truly a picture of innocent beauty; one would never guess that those big shining eyes had seen horrors that would make many a grown man shudder, or that those slender shoulders had born the weight of Narnia, sometimes without any assistance or recognition. All one could see of the youngest Queen was her love for the people gathered before her, her eagerness to serve them. _

_Queen Lucy descended the grand staircase and fairly skipped to her throne, taking her place on the far left._

"_Edmund the Just, King of Narnia!" Edmund came forward slowly. His doublet, green as the Great Pines at Lantern Waste, gave perfect contrast to the pale skin of his face and hands. Deep blue eyes scanned the room, calculating every possible scenario, preparing for how to react to each. When watching the mysterious King, it was easy to forget his lost innocence. It was easy to forget that this man had gone to battle and had nearly died for the country he so loved. It was easy to be offended by his aloof manner. Very few people knew how deeply the youngest King cared for his people – what he risked on a daily basis for them._

_Remaining at attention, King Edmund bowed deeply and solemnly made his way toward his throne to the far right. Many of the women swooned as he passed; many a handkerchief was dropped._

"_Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia!" Susan glided into the light. She had curled her hair and arranged it artfully atop her head, so that only a few ringlets framed her angelic face. Her gown shimmered Byzantium underneath the crystal chandelier, matching the purple which so often graced Narnia's sunrises. She was easily the most beautiful woman alive, all the more deserving of her title. She used her beauty to mask everything else about herself, good and bad. Looking at the Gentle Queen, one could see no trace of the tears she had shed only minutes before for the soldiers lost since she had begun her reign. One wouldn't guess how much she feared for her brothers every time the two went to war. One would never know how terrifying her wrath could be, whether the angry shouts or silent dares. This night, one could only see Narnia's most beautiful Queen radiating a light of her very own, rejoicing with her subjects for the lives _saved_ all those years ago. _

_Queen Susan curtsied, smiling all the while, and descended toward the Four Thrones. She took her place to Queen Lucy's right._

"_Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia!" A great cheer arose from the crowd as Peter emerged from the shadowed doorway. Unlike his siblings, he wore a silver breastplate and a red cape, which trailed behind him as he moved. Out of all of the Sovereigns, Peter most closely resembled the human beneath the crown. He was Magnificent, inside and out, and nothing was hidden. The Narnians saw their High King; Susan, Edmund, and Lucy saw their brother. Remarkably, the two were actually one in the same. With King Peter, there weren't two separate sides, as there were with the other three. There was one man who wrestled with his brother; the same man led armies and won battles. _

_King Peter held up a hand in greeting before descending the stairs and taking his place to the left of Edmund the Just. _

And so the celebration began. Narnia was free, and for that one night, everyone in Cair Paravel was happy.


End file.
